Bathed in Starlight
by Brandolyn
Summary: A precious scene between Kili and Tauriel, in Lake-town, after the Orcs have passed, and before Smaug comes down from the Lonely Mountain. Tauriel and Kili relationship. A short 'Deleted Scene' from The Hobbit BotFA. With some 'Protective Brother' moments. And Brotherly Angst. Please Read, Fav, Review and Comment!


In the small kitchen of Bard's home in Lake-town, everyone stood around and watched the Elf in the center of the room. Fili had stayed still, watching over his younger brother protectively as Tauriel healed him. When she had finished, he bowed his head to her in gratitude, she returned the gesture immediately.

When the healing was done, and everyone turned away, Fili kept watch nearby as Tauriel finished wrapping a fresh bandage around Kili's leg. He watched quietly as his brother called out to her. "Tauriel?"

"Lay still." She said.

"You cannot be her." Kili muttered through laboured breaths. Under the scruff of his blonde beard, Fili blushed. He looked from Kili to Tauriel as the younger Dwarf spoke. "She walks in starlight in another world." Fili, surprisingly light footed for a Dwarf, turned from them silently and moved to the kitchen where Bofur and Oin were busy fixing the table. _I have heard tales of the wonders of Elvish magic. That was a wonder to behold. _She heard one of the Dwarves exclaim.

"Do you think she could have loved me?" Kili asked, his fingers reaching out for hers. Although he had moved away, she felt the older brother's eyes on her from across the room and pulled away from Kili, to look to the eldest of Bard's children, Bain.

"Do you have somewhere he can rest?"

Bain bobbed his head. "We can put him in Da's room."

She nodded, and looked to the Dwarves for help moving him. Oin and Bofur were already moving toward Kili, ready to help. They lifted his weight carefully between them and followed Bain to Bard's room. Balancing on the tips of her toes, Tauriel watched them go. Kili's eyes held hers as he was dragged away. The Dwarves left Kili alone to rest and began helping the children clean up.

"You're not going to go to him?" Fili had appeared at her elbow. He was looking up at her disapproving. Tauriel's mouth opened slightly, unsure of how to answer. "You want to, don't you?"

Still she said nothing.

Fili wanted to say, _I heard you two in the Halls of Mirkwood._ Instead, Fili just nudged her toward the open door to Bard's room and turned back to the kitchen where Bofur was trying to brighten the spirits of Bard's children.

Tauriel waited until Fili had turned his back before she swiftly snuck into Kili's room, closing the door quietly behind her.

The small room was dark; the only light came from the stars in the evening sky shining through a lonely window. Kili lay on an old bed below the window, healing. Tauriel stood over him watching as his breathing returned to normal, and the colour returned to his cheeks.

"Tauriel." He called as he inhaled the soothing smell of pines. Slowly, his eyes opened; they had returned to their warm dark brown as he looked at her. He held out a hand reaching for her. Without moving she smiled down at him.

"How do you feel?" She asked softly.

"Like someone slammed the door to Hell, and dragged me back into the light." The tips of her ears went pink as she blushed. The Dwarf continued, "But I fear this is a dream made to taunt me, and that you will soon disappear from me forever." He reached for her again, desperate to know she was real. His hand, like his voice, shook with desperation and made Tauriel's heart clench in her chest. Giving in to his plea, Tauriel slipped one delicate hand into his; her fingers gently tickling his palm. At once, he relaxed, delighting in the simple touch.

"_Y amrâl eh."_ He whispered, entwining his fingers with hers.

"You should rest." She said, ignoring the words she did not understand.

"It'd be easier if you weren't so far away." His voice was soft and teasing. His smile; under his short, scruffy beard, was so sweet it invited her closer.

She looked to the closed door behind her, and listened for any noises beyond. Bofur was in the kitchen telling a story to relax everyone in the aftermath of the orc attack; Oin, Bain, Sigrid and Tilda were all laughing along with him.

_Where's Fili?_

Her question was answered when she heard the feet of a chair scrape on the wooden floor outside the door, and heard a soft grunt as Fili sat down in front of the door to Kili's room; listening to the story from afar.

Turning back to Kili, Tauriel smiled for the first time a genuine smile; a smile without any reservations for fear of others seeing. Kili squeezed her hand, her smile reflected in his own. His eyes danced over her features as he watched her face light up. And then she remembered why they were there. She remembered Kili lying on the kitchen table with a blood soaked bandage around his leg, screaming and thrashing in agony. If she had arrived seconds later, and had Bofur not found some Athelas, Kili would have been lost. She dropped her head onto his broad chest and sobbed silently.

"_Amrâlimê, g'atheka têm?" _He asked softly.

His strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her onto the bed beside him where he held her close, looking into her eyes waiting for them to clear. Patiently, he called to her, carefully wiping tears from her face until she calmed.

"Tauriel?" He was concerned.

"I almost lost you_ Melamin_." She whispered.

Her words made his heart pound like drums of war. She felt so light and fragile in his arms that he was afraid he might break her if he moved too quickly. Slowly his hand brushed the hair from her face and held her cheek. She held his gaze, looking at him with the same desperation he felt deep inside. He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly.

Her heart leaped at his touch and she leaned into the kiss enthusiastically. Her cheeks were still wet with tears when they broke apart and looked at each other, seeing one another as if with new eyes. Their lips hadn't parted for long before they were reunited again.

They held their bodies close, pressing together; yearning and teasing, trying to get as close as possible. As they slid together, moving as one in the ecstasy of the embrace that bound their hearts together, they called out to one another; each speaking softly in the language if their forefathers.

When at last they broke apart, Tauriel sat up, careful to avoid Kili's injured leg, and let a kiss linger on his forehead. Her long mahogany hair tickled his nose. As the blankets fell away, one side of his mouth twitched into a crooked smile as he admired her: determined, brave, loyal, trusting, cunning and wise. His dark eyes met hers and he saw the same pride, love, and unbridled devotion as he felt for her. Smiling brightly just for him, Tauriel seemed to glow like the stars whose light she treasured so highly.

"_Melamin_," Tauriel breathed softly, "promise me something."

"What shall I promise you?"

"Anything." She said leaning close. She rested her arms on his chest, holding his gaze. He smelled wonderful, like earth and iron.

Kili pulled himself up carefully, and reached out to hold her face gently in his strong hands. "_Amrâlimê_," although she didn't understand the word uttered in his native tongue, it made her quiver, "I promise to protect you, until my dying breath." Then he winked, "Not that _you_ need protecting." She laughed, and buried her face in his chest.

A roar echoed over the still waters of Lake-town, shaking the stilts that kept the houses above water. The children shrieked in the kitchen and screams carried over the water from their neighbours.

"What was that?" Kili asked sitting up. Beside him Tauriel looked out the window and saw a great dark shape flying from the Lonely Mountain. She cursed as she slid from the bed and tossed layers to Kili in the darkness. "What is it?" Kili asked again, as Tauriel quickly pulled on her boots.

In the hall Fili pounded on the door and shouted before she could answer, "Dragon!"

Tauriel turned back to Kili as she reached the door. He finished fastening the belt at his waist and nodded to her. She pulled the door open and ran out past Fili, whose arm was still poised to pound on the door. "We have to get away from Lake-town. Get to the boat." As Tauriel shouted to the company, Fili looked in on his brother and raised an eyebrow before walking away to help Tilda.

"I'm not leaving without Da!" Bain shouted.

"If we don't leave, your sisters will die." Tauriel spat. "Get to the boat." She ran to the front door as Bofur grabbed Kili under the arm and tried to help him from the bed room.

"I can manage." He said, hopping on one leg while using the walls for balance. His eyes followed Tauriel's retreat before landing on his brother, and falling to the floor. Without a word, Fili rolled his shoulders back, grabbed Kili under the arm and helped him down the ladder to the boat.

The whole town was screaming, scrambling to get their families in the boats before Smaug reached the sky over Lake-town. A loud rumble, like thunder overhead, sounded as their boat pushed away from the dock and fire lit up the night sky over the roofs at the far end of town.

Tauriel looked to everyone in the boat; trying not to linger on Kili's face.

"We must hurry."

After watching the Battle of Five Armies, I needed something to help make the love story between Kili and Tauriel, more tragic. In the movie, they never confess their love, and never kiss. It;s all stolen glances, and hand holding- which is precious, but I thought their story needed more meat-.I imagine this moment happening in Lake-town, after Legolas has run the Orcs away from Bard's, Tauriel has finished healing Kili's leg, and before Smaug comes down from the mountain. The way I wrote it, the rest of the movies should still hold its continuity.

What did you think?

Fav, Rate, Comment. I love to hear reviews!

*For the Elvish I found a 'Tolkein' Translator, the Dwarvish I had to make up.

Translations

_Y amrâl__ eh- **Dwarven for 'I love you'**_

_Amrâlimê- __**Dwarven for 'My Love'**_

_Amrâlimê, g'atheka__ têm-_ **_Dwarven for 'My Love, what's wrong?" _**

_Melamin- **Elvish for 'My Love'**_


End file.
